Thank You, Nazz
by Spider London
Summary: Fluffy. I see the tears running down her face but why should I care?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You, Nazz**

This is a story where you get to see the inner conflicts of Marie Kanker with her emotions towards Nazz.

Ed,Edd n Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and not me

* * *

I see her with her face behind her knees, sobbing ever so gently. I wonder, do I dare reach out and comfort her? She hasn't seemed to notice me, she hasn't seemed to care whether or not someone was here watching her cry, laughing or being sad with or just hating her for being her, does she even care any longer?

Ever so slightly, my hand reaches out towards her short golden hair like it wants to comfort her even if I do not have the courage to do so. I open my mouth to speak but at the last minute I bite my tongue and retract my hand. I shake my head and tell myself how much of a coward I am. _Why,why,why… _I thought while closing my eyes and clenching my teeth, _Why am I being so afraid! I have never been this afraid before! _Tears start forming in my eyes in my confusion.

I feel a warm feeling though out my body, I open eyes to see a smooth, pale neck. I look up to see who the smooth skin belongs, though I feel I know the answer already. I see her, her eyes still closed, still wet with her tears. My hands tremble as I hesitantly wrap my arms around her and lay my head down on her right shoulder. I let my tears drip onto her shirt and close my eyes only to open them to her voice, "Marie…" She started calmly, "Have you been here the whole time…?" She asked, looking at me with a calm smile.

I looked her dew drop eyes with tears still threatening to fall from my own. "Y-yea… I did… What to it?" I ask, trying to keep my tough girl composure. All she did in response was wipe the tears from my eyes and hug me once more. I couldn't say anything in response to this kindness she was showing me, no one has ever shown me this much kindness not even my own parents or sisters...

"Thank you. You are a wonderful friend, you have been there for me always." She simply said and just like that I broke down. I squeezed her in a tight hug and buried my face in her shoulder blade, letting my tears all fall. She just rubbed my back gingerly and let me cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

"T-thank you…" I said in my tears and my happiness, "Thank you… Nazz…" I repeated.

* * *

Author Note: I would love to get feedback on what I should do to get this better. Or to better my writing.


	2. Thank You, Nazz(Fix)

**Thank You, Nazz**

This is a story where you get to see the inner conflicts of Marie Kanker with her emotions towards Nazz.

Ed,Edd n Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and not me

* * *

I see her with her face behind her knees, sobbing ever so gently. I wonder, do I dare reach out and comfort her? She hasn't seemed to notice me, she hasn't seemed to care whether or not someone was here watching her cry, laughing or being sad with or just hating her for being her, does she even care any longer?

Ever so slightly, my hand reaches out towards her short golden hair like it wants to comfort her even if I do not have the courage to do so. I open my mouth to speak but at the last minute I bite my tongue and retract my hand. I shake my head and tell myself how much of a coward I am. _Why,why,why… _I thought while closing my eyes and clenching my teeth, _Why am I being so afraid! I have never been this afraid before! _Tears start forming in my eyes in my confusion.

I feel a warm feeling though out my body, I open eyes to see a smooth, pale neck. I look up to see who the smooth skin belongs, though I feel I know the answer already. I see her, her eyes still closed, still wet with her tears. My hands tremble as I hesitantly wrap my arms around her and lay my head down on her right shoulder. I let my tears drip onto her shirt and close my eyes only to open them to her voice, "Marie…" She started calmly, "Have you been here the whole time…?" She asked, looking at me with a calm smile.

I looked her dew drop eyes with tears still threatening to fall from my own. "Y-yea… I did… What to it?" I ask, trying to keep my tough girl composure. All she did in response was wipe the tears from my eyes and hug me once more. I couldn't say anything in response to this kindness she was showing me, no one has ever shown me this much kindness not even my own parents or sisters...

"Thank you. You are a wonderful friend, you have been there for me always." She simply said and just like that I broke down. I squeezed her in a tight hug and buried my face in her shoulder blade, letting my tears all fall. She just rubbed my back gingerly and let me cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

"T-thank you…" I said in my tears and my happiness, "Thank you… Nazz…" I repeated.

* * *

Author Note: I would love to get feedback on what I should do to get this better. Or to better my writing.


End file.
